


Where Regal and Cunning Meet

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien and Marinette get new kwamis, Adrien is Zorro, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Ladybug and Chat Noir are now villains, Marinette is Belle Bleu, New Chat Noir is Dark Knight, New Ladybug is Harlequin, Tikki and Plagg have been kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Someone has stolen the Ladybug and Black Cat jewelry from Master Fu and using Tikki and Plagg for evil purposes. It's up to Marinette and Adrien to get them back, coming out of retirement after taking down Hawk Moth. Marinette comes home to find Duusu waiting for her and soon meets her partner as the new Fox holder. Their reunion also has an unfortunate encounter with the new villains, Harlequin and Dark Knight.So much has changed yet not at the same time. This is the story of how these two come back together and rescue their old friends.





	1. Encounters and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 8 of AU Yeah August and the pairing is a request made on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm not sure where this story is going just yet, but it will have more to come. I just don't know when.

 

The dark wooden box she discovered on her coffee table had Marinette pausing. She knew what that dark box meant. She hesitated in going near it. She hadn’t thought she'd ever wear the jewelry again after retiring as Ladybug. She hadn’t thought she’d want to, but current events had her mind in turmoil.

Someone had taken Tikki and Plagg. That same someone had begun using them for some purpose she couldn’t quite imagine. The new Ladybug, aka Harlequin, and Black Cat, aka Dark Knight, had begun their terror over the city. She hadn’t a clue why they wanted to use names from the Batman comics, but then, she’d witnessed how young the two were.

Her hand reached out for the box, wondering which of the kwami she’d encounter within. Part of her still hoped she’d find Tikki, and the whole affair would just be a nightmare. _Oh, poor Tikki_ , she mused as she popped the lid. A bright blue light engulfed her living room as her eyes scrunched tight for a second.

She opened them again as the light dissipated, taking in the little peacock kwami she’d found before retiring. _Duusu_ , she thought as she waited for the little bird to speak.

“Long time, dear Ladybug.” The little entity fluffed out his feathers, ensuring they looked their absolute best.

A soft smile came unbidden as she watched him, recalling how much appearances meant to the little bird. Of course, his natural affinity hid a fierce warrior spirit that had surprised her and Chat years ago.

“Hello, Duusu. I wish this was under better circumstances,” she agreed. “So, can you tell me anything about these two? What about my partner? Will he be joining me?”

“I know the Guardian has pulled another with me, but I’m not sure who. So, yes, you’ll be getting a partner, my dear.” Duusu flew up to her, his eyes assessing as he circled her. “Well, I must say you’ve kept in remarkable shape despite retiring. Though, we could probably do something a bit more with your hair, don’t you think?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Her hand flew to the messy bun she put the long tresses in, keeping it away from her eyes as she worked on new designs.

“Nothing, my dear, when you’re Ladybug, but you’ll be a peacock now. You have an obligation to look your best.” He tutted as he pulled up a few strands now and then, loosening the knot she’d made. He worked for a few extra minutes, much to Marinette’s consternation.

“What are you doing?” she huffed, her hands moving to her hips. “Shouldn’t we be getting out there and scoping out the new villains?”

Her anger dissipated as she considered Tikki again, wondering how Harlequin was treating her old friend. What about Plagg? Was he getting enough cheese? She recalled he had an affinity for camembert. Her partner had complained a time or two about the sheer amount the little cat could consume. Oh, they needed to get them back.

“You’re ready, my dear.” He smiled as he came back into her view. “Say ‘Fan out.’”

She offered him a smile and said the words, feeling the familiar yet not-so-familiar magic wash over her.

The blue suit she wore gave her pause as she’d forgotten for a brief moment she wouldn’t be wearing her old spotted suit. Steeling herself, she moved from the mirror to her small balcony, the biggest selling point for her apartment and took a flying leap. She gasped as she recalled the feeling she’d thought to never experience again.

Pulling out her fan weapon, she opened the small compact in the middle, using the locator system to find her new partner. She frowned as she also located the familiar dots that once belonged to her and Chat.

“Oh, no,” she breathed as she realized they were closing the distance to her partner. She had to hurry if she wanted to help. Two against one when the others had superior powers wasn’t a fair match by any means.

Racing across the rooftops of Paris, she soon reached her partner’s side, gasping as she realized she hadn’t stayed in top shape and as she caught Harlequin and Dark Knight cornering her partner.

He pulled out his flute and blew a few notes, conjuring an image that worked for the briefest time, giving her the opening she needed.

Hurrying to his side, she raised her tail feathers, impressed by their plumage after remaining hidden under her suit’s coat. With the distraction she’d created, she smiled into her partner’s familiar green gaze. With a nod, she propelled him out of the alleyway.

“Oh, look, the birdie has come out to play, too. This’ll be fun,” Harlequin squealed, her delight evident as she waved off the illusion her partner had created. “Look, DK, isn’t she a pretty thing? I’m sure you could find some use for her, couldn’t you?”

Dark Knight looked a little uncomfortable as Marinette glared at him, the youthful look more apparent in him than she’d thought possible. As her glare moved to encompass Harlequin, she caught sight of her old earrings and wished she could pluck them. She hated seeing what this younger woman was doing with Tikki more than ever at that moment.

“Nobody will be using me today, Harlequin. Least of all, you and your partner there.” Pulling out her fan once more, she swung it out, watching as little bladed feathers shot from the tips, pinning the two villains into the wall across the way. “I’m here for my partner. Now, play nice, you two. We’ll meet again.”

She flew from the alleyway, returning to the rooftops until strong arms grabbed her and pulled her close.

“Not now, Chat,” she whispered, propelling them further from the alleyway. She wanted to get them as far from the villains as she could. They’d have time for a reunion later. “I missed you, too.”

He didn’t say anything until they had gotten to another side of town, far from the usual haunts of their youth and old superhero alters. As they came to a stop on top of some new restaurant, he leaned back so he could get a better look at her.

“What?” she asked, crossing her arms and waiting for whatever he prepared, sensing his usual Chat snark would be making an appearance.

“You look amazing, My Lady.” He frowned as he moved closer, his green eyes sad behind the reddish mask covering most of his features. It looked a little like the one he wore as Chat Noir, but the color wasn’t right. His ears and tail had also changed to look more like a fox than her sweet cat. “I miss the red though the blue looks great on you, too. You’d look good in anything, Bugaboo.”

She giggled, having forgotten how flirtatious he could be. Oh, how she’d missed him over the past couple of years. She realized they should’ve shared who they’d been, not losing touch after retiring because she still hadn’t wanted to reveal herself. “You look good, too, Chat.”

His frown remained as he continued to study her.

“What is it, Chaton?” She offered him a soft smile, hoping he wouldn’t shut her out as she’d done to him. She hadn’t meant to, but she hadn’t known how to contact him once they returned their kwami and jewelry to Master Fu.

“Our names don’t fit anymore.”

“Oh,” she breathed, startled by the realization he was right. They needed new names to go with their new identities. Neither had been too creative last time if she recalled though she’d loved their superhero names. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t do just to call each other Fox and Peacock, huh?”

He chuckled. “They are pretty plain, My Lady.”

His brows knitted as he contemplated a possible solution though she feared he’d find some way to use puns for their names. Heaven help her, she realized she wouldn’t mind as she continued to watch him.

“Well, since our new villains have chosen actual supervillains, we could go with some heroes of our own.” He grinned as though the thought just occurred to him. “I’ve always liked the stories of Zorro.”

“Zorro?” She smirked up at him. Of course, he’d like the masked vigilante from the American stories. As she recalled, the name also meant ‘fox’ in Spanish. As she looked him over though, she couldn’t help but mutter, “You aren’t exactly dressed in black like your namesake would imply. Why not go with something simple like ‘Red Fox’ or even Renard?”

He shook his head, clear dislike written over his features.

“Well, if you like Zorro, sweet Chaton, then use it. Maybe it’ll distract them enough we can get our friends back.” She patted his shoulder, moving a bit toward the roof edge. She glanced out, her sharpened gaze searching for any signs of danger. She had a feeling they’d need to disappear soon though she was loathed to leave.

“Well, My Lady, we’ll table my name for now, but for you, hmm. How about Belle Bleu?”

She turned to find his usual grin missing as his gaze strayed over her. She worried for a moment that she’d lost him to the allure that comes from being the peacock. She searched his gaze and found him sincere as he continued to wait for her answer.

“What sort of pun are you waiting to use on me, Cha-Zorro?” Her arms crossed over her chest as she tilted her head to regard him.

“No puns, mon Belle. The name simply suits you.” He moved forward a couple inches, hesitating as he seemed to realize something. A sadness crept into his eyes as he regarded her once again, waiting for whatever she said next.

She knew then that she still held all the cards concerning them. The power to hurt her partner again was in her grasp. Not wanting that power, she sighed, dropping her guard enough to let him see her sincerity as she whispered, “Come on. I live nearby. We’ll talk more there while giving our new kwami a break.”

She held out her hand, surprised when he didn’t hesitate to take it. Some things never changed, she mused as she led the way to her apartment, dropping to the balcony. A moment of hesitation followed before she dropped her transformation, waiting for her partner to do the same.

“Mari?” His voice came out strangled though his strong arms enveloped her in a vise grip. He didn’t let go as he dropped his own transformation, revealing the guy she’d once crushed on.

“Oh, Adrien,” she whispered, her arms wrapping around him as she accepted the fate she’d been given, hoping maybe it meant a second chance between them.

When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Adrien leaned low enough to whisper, “So, mon Belle, how are we getting Tikki and Plagg back?”

“That, my dear Cha-Zorro, is what we’re going to figure out.” She’d eventually get his new name right. Maybe.


	2. Catching Up

 

Having her partner and her crush be the same person had been one of the greatest highlights of her evening, helping ease the guilt she felt at not saving Tikki from Harlequin.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mari," Adrien said, standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. "I've missed you and the gang these past few years."

She grimaced as she recalled how devastated he'd been to learn his father had been Hawk Moth. She wished she'd known his identity, feeling responsible for having handled the whole situation badly with him as Chat. If she'd known, she would've been far more sensitive to her partner and his needs. But she hadn't known and she'd acted to the best of her abilities as a teenager taking down a grown man bent on stealing her jewelry for a wish that never would've worked.

"I should've kept in touch," she whispered, not daring to meet his gaze. "I just didn't know if you'd want me around since we hadn't been that close back then. I was also Ladybug. I didn't think you'd want to see me in either form."

She felt him move closer before she realized how close he'd actually gotten, standing within centimeters of touching one another. 

Raising her eyes to meet his, she gasped as she saw the same admiration he'd once felt her reflected back at her. She hadn't a clue how or why she deserved such devotion from him when she'd failed him as a friend and partner.

"Stop beating yourself up, Bug. You're probably right. I would've resented you at first. It took me far longer than I care to admit before I wanted to reach out to anyone again." He moved the slightest bit closer, forcing her chin to lift so she could still see his eyes as he continued speaking. "I've only recently reached out to Nino and Alya since they're getting married. But you've been on my mind plenty, Mari. I'd been hoping to run into you at their wedding. I guess Master Fu had other ideas with these new Miraculous."

His gaze darted to the two kwami watching them quiet interest. Trixx looked a little more mischievous while Duusu merely glanced at them with some feigned expression to throw them off how much he truly cared.

His knowing smirk almost devastated her overwrought senses as he whispered, "These two are nice enough, but I really want Plagg back. I don't feel the same without him."

Nodding, she spoke low to keep their audience from overhearing and possibly becoming offended. "I know what you mean. Tikki had been one of my closest friends. I hated giving her up."

A moment of silence passed before Adrien asked, "Why did you?"

"Give up Tikki and being Ladybug?" 

He nodded.

She took a deep breath before diving into a point of contention she'd known would come at some point though she wished it hadn't been this soon. "Master Fu said you didn't want to be Chat Noir anymore. Without you, I just didn't have the heart to be Ladybug. It wouldn't have been the same without my partner."

The blond standing close to her, almost too close in some ways, knitted his brows as he considered her words, his eyes almost disbelieving as they met hers and searched her blue depths for something she couldn't fathom.

She'd been devastated by Chat Noir's decision, having wanted to keep Tikki and him in her life, but he'd made the decision without her, forcing her hand and causing a swelling of resentment toward him as she lost so much the day Hawk Moth had been defeated. 

"Mari, I never told Fu I wanted to give up being Chat Noir. I loved it. I loved y-being around you." He paused as though he couldn't quite figure something out, finally blurting, "He told me the exact same thing about you. That you didn't want to be Ladybug, wanting to return to your quiet life before being called as a superhero. I gave up Plagg because I couldn't handle being Chat Noir alone. I needed, wanted you."

She stared at him. She lost all track of time as his words slammed into her, her eyes never leaving his despite her great desire to un-hear those awful words.

They'd been lied to by a man she'd come to trust. Why would he do that to them? Why not tell them they had to retire? Why the subterfuge?

All that time they'd lost because Fu had decided to keep them in the dark. Force them into retirement when neither wanted it.

"Oh, Adrien," she cried, her hands enfolding his cheeks as she fought the rising anger within her at being robbed of him over these past few years. "I'm so sorry. I should've known you wouldn't want to stop. I should've known."

"Hey, hey, Maribug, it's okay." He pressed a kiss to her lips, nothing more than a quick peck to gain her attention. His gaze never straying from hers as his fingers ran through her hair, his lips still hovering too close yet too far from hers. In a tight voice, he continued, "I've been wanting to do that forever, but look, neither of us is at fault. I don't know why Fu lied to us. I don't know why we needed to remain apart for all this time, but I do know I have you back and I have no intention of going anywhere. Not this time, I swear."

This time, she initiated the kiss, tugging him close as she pressed into him, her arms holding him tight. Their lips danced as they explored one another in a way they'd never tried before, sensations and emotions rioting at the new experience of touching each other in an intimacy they hadn't experienced together.

As soon as she started, she pulled away, her chest heaving with the effort to breathe and calm down. She needed time to think, time to prepared herself for this new territory. She'd never pushed boundaries with either side of Adrien, not wanting to risk his life should her identity ever become known. She couldn't risk his life then and she wouldn't do it at that moment, either. 

He must have sensed her resolve growing because he tugged her closer, his voice pleading. "Don't pull away from me. Please, Bug, I can't handle losing you a second time."

She offered him a tight smile as she tried to reassure him while building up their new boundaries. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I'm not going to leave again. Not this time, Chaton, but we still have to be careful. We still have loved ones who care about us and could be placed in danger should Harlequin or Dark Knight learn who we are."

"One of us does anyway," he mumbled though his words lacked any true hurt or resentment.

"That's not true." She poked his chest with her finger, eliciting a sharp intake at the jab. "You have me, Adrien. You also have Nino and Alya. Do you honestly think we'd abandon you even after all this time? What did Nino say when you reached out?"

He chuckled, the memory flitting through his mind. "He told me I was a jerk for pushing him away. He'd never been so mad at me, but he also forgave me, saying I'd better show at his wedding. Better late than never, I think he said."

"See?" 

"Okay, Maribug, you win this round. I won't move into self-pity for now." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, breathing her in as he continued to hold her. "So, I take it you forgive me for pushing you away?"

"Well, we weren't exactly close thanks to my awkwardness, but yes, you're forgiven. Just don't do it again, okay?" She wagged her finger, only half threatening to jab his chest again. A smile formed as he caught her finger and pressed another kiss to its tip. "Flattering flirt. I'd almost forgotten that about you."

"In fairness, Bugaboo, I flirted with you." He offered her a cheeky grin as he leaned closer to whisper, "Only you as it turns out."

Feeling a rush of warmth in her cheeks, she cursed her ability to still blush whenever he managed to utterly charm her in either form. She thought she'd have better control of that by then, but it seemed fate had other ideas for her as she shot him a mock-glare, which only deepened his cheeky grin. 

"Okay, naughty kitty, how about we focus on getting our friends back? When Harlequin and Dark Knight had you cornered, did you notice anything about them that could be used to our advantage?" Her brow quirked as she awaited his answer, not allowing herself to dwell on what could've happened to him should the two villains have decided to hurt rather than play with him.

He shook his head, sighing a bit as he admitted, "I'd been more focused on getting out of there before you showed up. I wished I could tell you otherwise."

"It's okay, Chaton. I'd been hopeful, but that's to be expected. Neither of us is that great with our new powers yet. We can only hope to grow quicker since we've held a Miraculous before." She moved toward the doorway, pulling him behind to take him into her living room so they could talk more comfortably than in her kitchen.

"Are you suggesting we spar again? If so, then I'm completely for it. When would you like to start?" He sank next to her, not satisfied with sitting anywhere but beside her.

She smiled, not minding his invasion of her space. She didn't want him any further away, either, she noted as she continued to hold his hand despite having settled against his side. 

"Tomorrow would be fine. Before work? Or would after be better for you?"

They talked for a while longer about strategy and practice with their new powers before they noted how late the time had become. 

Marinette stalled Adrien's leaving with the promise of takeout, calling up a nearby restaurant and having their best dishes sent to her apartment.

Together, they ate, spending the time to catch up on the years since they'd been separated. They talked about college, part-time jobs, and their careers then, learning that both had fallen between jobs. Marinette's fashion house had shut down after a nasty scandal had hit the news about the CEO and top designer. Adrien had recently moved back to Paris from Spain and has only put out a few feelers for new positions in the current market.

"I've actually been crashing with Nino's family since my return, but I don't think that'll be ideal much longer. Not if I'm going to be another Miraculous holder." He shrugged, clearly not half as worried as she sensed he might be or even should be.

Making up her mind, she met his beautiful green eyes as she whispered, "You could always live here if you'd like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
